A New Mother
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: In the second movie, we know that Friend Owl was sent out to find a suitable doe for Bambi's mother. Mena came in to be the new mother, but what exactly made her the suitable candidate for the job? Was she just doing so under the Great Prince's wishes or was their another reason she accepted?


**Been awhile since I've done a Bambi fic, so I thought now might be a good time. I like in the second movie Mena's character, even though we don't get much screen time for her. From what we can piece together is that she is a very kind, watchful and considerate deer that puts others needs before herself; A.K.A going back to check on Bambi when he fought with Ronno and telling Bambi to run. We also knew that she was friends with Bambi's mother, hinting her personality to be very sweet and caring just like her. There aren't too many fics out there surrounding her character, so I thought I might do one.**

 **I own nothing. Bambi and all its characters and content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Deer occupied a majority of the wood's inhabitants. Their herbivorous, large forms and herds populated a large part of the forest ecosystem. However, not all of the time did they choose to herd together. Many times they would be solitary, except for times where fawns and mothers were involved and came together to chat or when teen to adult males fought with one another. At certain times of the year, such as during the summertime, these were the times they could be together without being a complete herd.

Some does had their fawns each year and that in turn gave them a purpose for replenishing the herds numbers, as well as giving them company in times of solitude. Some does chose to wait awhile to have children, wanting to find a worthy mate or gain maturity before them. It was very rare for a doe to want a fawn but be unable to.

In a reclusive, shaded part of the forest, a slender doe with orangey brown fur and a light brown stripe down her back grazed by herself. Her eyes were closed as she nibbled on the tender blades of grass. She was alone and she knew she would stay that way. She was barren.

It was last year when she had taken a mate and given birth to a fawn. It had been a stillborn. The other does of the herd, including her now deceased close friend had all been very sorry for her. Of course being unable to birth healthy fawns now went she was an outcast of the herd. No males would want to take her if she could not pass their bloodlines on through her. The does were less spiteful, yet she rarely saw them anymore. Superstition was that the barrenness of one doe could pass to another, so they tend to stay away from her.

Her ears pricked at the sound of a bird flapping its wings nearby. The wing flaps sounded heavy, so it must be a large bird. She heard the creaking of branches nearby and she knew that it had landed on one of them. She continued eating.

"Ahem," came a voice from the side. She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of bright turquoise orbs, as she looked up and turned to the owner of the voice. A great-horned owl stared at her with big, round eyes. The well-known Friend Owl had acknowledged her.

"Uh, excuse me miss, but could I have a word with you," he asked in a slightly raspy voice. She nodded and walked closer to him. Her hooves barely made a sound on the forest floor as she almost glided over.

"Yes," she asked politely, her eyes meeting his gold ones. He fluffed up his feathers and bore a slightly sheepish expression on his face before speaking.

"Well, um, miss, I was hoping that you could help me out. You see, I'm looking for a doe, but not just any doe. One that could serve as a replacement mother for the Great Prince's son," he said. Her eyes widened at the mention of her late friend's fawn coming up. She had known for certain that he was in the care of his father now, but she had no idea there was a search for a new mother for him now.

"Anyways, I was hoping you might be or know someone that could take on this role. The young prince's mother needs to be a kind and loving individual who will care for and raise him." He rubbed his wings awkwardly and she was sure that underneath all his face feathers he was blushing profusely.

The prospect of being a mother brought hope to her. She could already feel a stirring of maternal instincts welling up inside her. She had longed for years now for a fawn to call her own, but it had been devastating to her to find out she could not conceive. Still she had hoped for the chance still to raise a child. Now the opportunity brought itself before her and all she had to do was accept it. And she would be taking care of her late friend's foal, a sign of their friendship still holding on to the bonds they had despite her untimely death.

"Well, um. If you could do that for me, I'd very much appreciate it," he said. He began to turn around and lift his wings to fly off.

"Wait," she called out to him. He lowered his wings and swiveled his head back to look at her before his body did the same.

"Yes," he asked. She gave a smile and straightened herself up more.

"I might know someone who would make a very good mother to the Great Prince's fawn," she said.

* * *

 **I like to think Mena had a little more of a reason to become Bambi's new mother then just being asked to. I realized when I was writing this that this is similar to real life, how couples who can't have their own children go out to adopt them instead. I know from many articles and other sources that for a person to find out their barren is absolutely devastating for them. So for all those who are reading this story who are barren or know someone who is, I hope you or they feel better from reading this.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and feel free to check out some of my other pones. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
